1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and video decoding which perform transformation between a spatial region and a transformation region.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. Also, the related art video codec performs transformation and inverse transformation on the macroblock by using a block having the same size, and thus encodes and decodes video data accordingly.